


The Lost Avatar

by DenvyrWriting9



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Its just my own story but within the universe of Avatar, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenvyrWriting9/pseuds/DenvyrWriting9
Summary: At the age of 23, Avatar Korra mysteriously dies, but the next Avatar is never found. Instead, 16 year old Cole hides who he truly is, because fuck being the Avatar, that seems like to much work. Watch as he tries to avoid being the avatar, but seems to become one anyway because destiny. And I'm bad at summaries.
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Avatar

“We’re looking for the Avatar. We need the great peacekeeper to come with us.”

Cole stopped in his tracks. The white lottus. It's been 16 years, why were they still looking for the avatar.

“Sorry buddy, but the avatar left us long ago, so why don’t you get the HELL OUT OF MY SHOP!” The shop keeper told the member. The man began to sputter out a response, but Bao the shopkeeper had pulled out a knife.

“I am a member of the Order of the White Lotus, and I must know if the avatar is here.”

_ “Get. Out. Of. My. Store.” _

__

Cole walked over to the cashier desk where Bao was putting away his blade. He bought the items he was carrying and walked toward the door.

__

“Hey, Cole. Does your father still do blade sharpening? I know he used to be big time bladesmith back in the day." 

__

“He doesn’t get much business nowadays with all these new crazy weapons running him out, but I’m sure he could do it for a discounted price for a friend.”

__

“Thanks kid. Those damn White lotuses have been running amuck in this town for years, saying that there's some kind of ‘Spiritual energy’ hanging around. Let me tell you if that avatar was really here they would've found them by now.”

__

“Yeah."

__

Cole laughed a little to himself, if only Bao knew.

__

__

Later that day, Cole reached his house. An older building on the outskirts of the town. It once was a prestigious swordsman school for only the finest of fighters. Passed down from his great grandfather back during the hundred-year war, now only known as the blacksmith’s home.

__

"Father, I’m home,” Cole yelled into the empty room. Sometimes the large house was full of joy and laughter. Sometimes filled with a dark silence, “I went to Bao’s shop and got that metal you wanted. Thankfully he had it this time. He also said that he wants his blades to be sharpened. I can do it if you are too tired tomorrow, but I think he may prefer to have you do it, since you’re the master blade smith and all.”

__

A Meow-Hoot thing sound came from his room as his pet owl cat flew to him.

__

“Hey Kun, why are you so lovey-dovey today, girl,” Kun rubbed her face against Cole’s as she sat on his shoulder, “Where’s father at, girl.”

__

Kun flew toward the back of the house where students once forged their own swords. His father was melding and reshaping one of his older pieces. The way he worked was entrancing. Of course, it only really looked impressive if you grew up learning how to be a blacksmith.

__

“How long are you going to stand there staring at me, Cole. Did you get the metal I asked for or not? And I don’t want any of your silly excuses, you’re almost an adult for goodness sake, you should be able to go on a simple errand,” His father said without looking up from his work.

__

“Yeah, I got the metal you wanted. By the way, Bao was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sharpening a blade of his. He asked me about it because he threatened some weird White Lotus guy who was asking him about the avatar, but I don’t think we should worry about it, he ran off pretty quickly.”

__

His father stopped what he was doing, “He was thinking about, the avatar?”

__

“Uh, yeah something about ‘energy signatures’ or something along those lines.”

__

“Why would they be getting energy signatures if the avatar is never supposed to use his bending, much less use it in enough quantity for the energy to be noticeable!” His father picked up the sword he was working and pointed it at him.

__

“Hey dad, I’m sorry it was just me and Kiiroi messing around. I was showing him some earth bending and he was showing me some lightning. It was just for fun.”

__

“Just for fun? Just for fun? It is a curse placed upon you that will kill you just like it did the last avatar!"

__

“Dad I-”

__

“Get out of my house you filthy demon!”

__

His father threw the sword at Cole, but it just clattered to the ground. Cole stumbled back as his father yelled at him and yelled at him. He turned, running for the door as Kun meowed and flew behind him.

__

He ran out the house grabbing his bag on the way and slammed the door. Why did his father hate bending? Why did his father hate the avatar?

__

Cole kept running and running, until he came to the foot of the mountain that bordered his town. He stopped and took a deep breath. If he just waited out at Kiiroi's house, then maybe his father’s rage would subside. His father never left the house so he would need Cole to come back. At least Cole hoped he would want him to come back. He didn’t know what to do if he didn't.

__

“AAAAAAAHHH!” a voice yelled from atop the mountain. Cole looked up to see Kiiroi falling from the cliff side. He was always falling off the mountain whenever they climbed it together.

__

Cole placed his fists in front of him, then pulled them back at the elbows. He almost felt the earth shifting with every movement. It was as if an electrical current was running through his body, but instead of it hurting it felt like he was one with the earth itself. Earth was like him, hard to shake, but when you could, it crumbled, but it nice and solid most of the time. A section of ruck jutted out of the side of the mountain, catching Kiiroi before he fell too far. 

__

“Ow, Thanks Cole,” Kiiroi yelled down to him, “But could you come up here and get me down? I don’t want to fall again.”

__

Cole laughed, “Sure buddy, I seem to always be your knight in shining armor, and you my damsel in distress.”

__

Cole caused fire to appear in his hands and increased it until he was soaring in the air, and then landing on the platfrom. Kiiroi was lying down with his arms outstretched staring straight at the sky. He rolled his head over and looked at Cole.

__

"What would I do without you.”

__

“Probably die in some humorous, but horribly gruesome way.”

__

“Well, aren’t you cheerful.”

__

“All right, hold on,” Cole raised his hands and then slammed then down, palms face up. The slab slowly lowered to the ground until they could safely jump off. They laughed all the way to the center of the town.

__

__

“Please sir, I have no money, I was just out here to take a walk. If you let me go, I can give you money, please,” A man begged as a 7 ft tall man with black dragon tattoos along his arms held him by the head.

__

“I don’t want just your money," The man laughed and threw him to the ground.

__

Cole and Kiiroi looked at each other. Kiiroi smiled, but Cole shook his head. He rolled his eyes. 

__

Kiiroi ran, whipping his arm in a circle and shot a bolt of lightning straight at the guy. He stumbled back and roared. 

__

"Stupid kid, I’m not here for you!” the man bellowed at Kiiroi.

__

Kiiroi just smiled and fired off another, but this one missed. The man slammed his foot on the ground and a large rock flew from it and hit Kiiroi in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain as the man laughed at him.

__

Hurting a random person was one thing, but hurting his best friend was another. His father may say bending is a curse, but it comes in real handy in situations like this.

__

Cole walked toward the man. A serious look on his face. The man began to speak, but Cole threw up his fist and a rock spike shot up and hit the man in the jaw. 

__

The man, spouting blood from his mouth, ran at Cole with his arms out, but he was slow, and Cole easily side stepped and slammed another spike into him.

__

“You little BITCH! I told you I’m not here for you!” The man bellowed once again. He ran at Cole with his fists this time encased in rock, ready for a fight. He came to close and Cole did something he never thought he would. 

__

Just before the man hit him, Cole kicked out and sent out a thunderous wave of fire, burning the man’s face. 

__

The man screamed and clutched his face, but horror turned to realization as his eyes widened and a horrible grin crept along his scarred face.

__

"So, you are the person I’m looking for,” The man said to him. He turned around, still holding his messed up face, and walked away. Cole was confused at first, but then he heard the whispers from the gathering crowd.

__

He used firebending. He’s the avatar. Does the white lotus know?

__

Cole shook his head and ran over to Kiiroi, who was still lying on the ground. He looked at Cole with an expression of... sympathy? Cole helped him up as the whispers from the crowd grew louder. He  _ had  _ to get out of here.

__

Cole helped Kiiroi to his house. When he opened the door, his father was waiting for him.

__

“I saw your fight with that man,” he said.

__

“Dad please, I'm sorry, but I had to use my bending and it was an accident that I used fire and-”

__

“I know. I have hidden your bending from the world, because I feared it was uncontrollable. I was wrong.” His father handed him a bag, “You will need this if you are leaving.”

__

Cole nodded. This is where he would start his journey, to what every destiny awaited him. But before he left the door his father called his name.

__

“Cole I... I want you to have this for your journey.” His father handed him a sword, "This was used by your great grandfather during the war. It was damaged, and I was never able to repair it, for fear of damaging it, but I fixed it for you. Please my son, be safe.”

__

Cole turned, a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn’t go to the white lotus; his father had warned him of people in there that weren't who they said they were. And he couldn’t come back, at least not yet. White lotus would be swarming the town once again because of the fight. He would have to find his own path and find his own teachers of the four elements. It couldn’t be too hard, he already had two down, mostly, and water and air couldn’t be too difficult to learn.

__

Cole left the house and started on his journey, his best friend by his side.

__

__

“You say he truly used two different elements. And you're sure that it was fire and not magma?” The man who spoke was tall and pale, a scar across his face covered by a black dragon tattoo.

__

“Yes, sir. He was the avatar. I saw it with my own two eyes. He burned half my face off,” said the large man with dragon tattoos along his arms. His face was scarred black from the attack.

__

“Well, things just got interesting.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be probably updated weekly, probably.


End file.
